After Aincrad
by WriterGodz112
Summary: 10 Years after Kirito's and Asuna's adventure in Aincrad Akihito the creator asked them to search for any bugs in the game so that he can re-release the game. But as they are walking back into the game things appear out of nowhere and mysteries about the SAO project.


Sword Art Online

After Aincrad Volume 1

By N

1

I was walking out my door from my house when I was caught off guard by Asuna who snuck up behind me. "Yo" She said as she waved as I smile "How is it going?" I ask her as she did the innocent girl face. "Just moaning about the new NerveGear game coming out, totally worth it" She said as I slumped down. "Again man you sound like a broken record" I said as she dragged me by the collar. "Lets go to school" She said.

She transferred schools to be by me and to be with me at all times and the first time she goes into my classroom some gaming nerd says "Hey its Asuna!" and they all shake her hand and touch her face and sometimes her ass. She likes the popularity somewhat but she hates it since it can get out of hand very quickly.

But the atmosphere in my class changed to happy to groaning and morbid. Asuna and I scanned the room to see what was going on and they all had the new issue of Neo Gaming. "Asuna they are thinking about bringing back Aincrad" A student says as everyone nodded as I had a shocked and scared look. "No not again" I hear Asuna shaking next to me.

Basically what they are saying is that Akihiko the creator of the SAO universe is trying to bring back and fix his first game Aincrad. Which everyone knows was a complete failure beyond belief. But he personally asked me and Asuna to tour the game before he fixes it to see what are the bugs. We accepted but under one condition. We have to log out because if there is not he can get sued for millions of dollars on end. Personally I think he can cover any sued person for the explosion of money from the first SAO game. Plus, Alhiem online and Gun Gale.

We headed home that minute as we put both of our headsets at my house so that we can be together at all times that if there is not a log out button I know we are together. Asuna walked into my seem what clean room. A basic teenage girl instint was to touch boys stuff its just a motion they have in their brains.

Then she kissed me without warning I kissed her back a couple of times and she has said I am a very good kisser unlike other guys she has went out with before me. We sit side by side on my bed as we turned on the monitor and we held hands. We put the headset on and we said "Link START!" We said as the rainbow tunnel was back in our vision.

The beginning of the game is what I remember quite well it's the avatar design mini-game where you can make a name of your choosing and design it however you want it. So I tap the little 3 centimeter text box and type in "Kirito" as it accepted my name since no one has that name. Then before I knew it I was in the town of beginnings.

Asuna was standing next to me as we looked at each other as we scanned our surroundings. Textures was missing from some of the buildings and the ground. Because this game was not ever fixed or looked at for so long it basically destroyed itself. I look in the sky and see something new a chart showing who had died and which floor. That is like totally cheating because if someone seen the name of the last floor they can just go to a teleport device and call the name. Simple trick.

I swipe my finger up as I seen the menu screen and I looked down and seen "Log Out" on the bottom as I exhaled at least we can log out when ever we choose. Thanks Akihiko for fixing that problem. Then we headed into the first area the town of beginnings.

It was a rather nostalgic experience for me and Asuna because we spent lots of time together in the game. We were like a couple going on our honeymoon. In virtual reality. We were in the giant area where Akihiko first appeared and told us what we will be doing for 3 years. He is the guy in the cloak that appeared in the sky. (Read Volume 1 of Reki Kawahara's masterpiece to understand it)

Then we seen the sky turn to blue to purple. "That is different from the time we where here!" I said as I got out my blacksmith sword which was still in my inventory. Then Akihiko appeared in the sky. "Ah shit" I said as he said "Welcome Kirito and Asuna welcome back to your doom, how is the love live going you two is it going wonderful? I hope so! Today you will be doing me a huge favor of finding all the screw ups in the game. If you do that I will make you the very first copy of the new game free! Just for you two!" He said in a very happy way.

"Now I do have to warn you there are still mobs and monsters alive so be alart for those things. Also some cameo's will appear as well my little touch. Oh like that I added the log out menu actually that was a bug just for the first half-hour. Yes the log out button is now gone surprise!" Akihiko said as I swiped my finger up and it was gone. "You bastard! You lied to us! Coward!" I yell as I flip him off. "I agree with him!" Asuna shouted at him.

"Whoa getting some hostility here! Actually fun fact I did not delete the log out button one of my assistants did that. He must have did it when I was not looking!" Akihiko sounded like it was the honest truth but how could anyone believe him. "We will believe you when we see proof!" I yell back as he was smiling. "Enjoy" He then said as he disappeared into nothingness.

"Kirito" Asuna said "I don't like this game and the mood its seems too creepy for a VRMMORPG" Asuna said as she hugged me. So cute. "Protect me Kirito! And I will protect you!" She cried as she embraced me as he stood there for sometime. Then we heard like dinosaurs cry as we look and see a T-Rex stomping to the town of beginnings


End file.
